A wireless communication device may include a receiver to receive a transmitted signal traveling through a wireless communication channel. The receiver may include a detector to detect symbols of the transmitted signal. The transmitted signal may be affected, e.g., distorted or corrupted, by various types of interference while traveling through the channel. Types of interference may include, for example, white noise, Adjacent-Channel Interference (ACI) or Co-Channel Interference (CCI).
There are detectors using pre-defined detection algorithms intended to improve performance in an environment characterized by white noise interference.
There are also detectors of multiple-antenna receivers using pre-defined detection algorithms intended to improve performance in an environment characterized by CCI.
Detectors using pre-defined detection algorithms may provide sub-optimal results in a dynamically changing environment, e.g., due to movement of a user of the device implementing the algorithm or movement of other users. A relatively small change in the environment, e.g., from an environment characterized by CCI to an environment characterized by white noise interference, may significantly affect the efficiency of the detector since the pre-defined detection algorithm may be sensitive to a particular interference type.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements shown in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, where considered appropriate, reference numerals may be repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding or analogous elements.